Current communication devices, specifically mobile phones, are tools utilized by individuals to communicate with one another. An individual utilizing a mobile phone is capable of audibly communicating with another individual while being located in various appropriate or inappropriate settings. An example of an appropriate setting is a public park where audibly communicating on a mobile phone does not interfere with any surrounding individuals. An example of an inappropriate setting is at a museum where audibly communicating on a mobile phone interferes with any surrounding individuals. Individuals in the surrounding area may not always approach the individual audibly communicating on the mobile device to notify them that the volume level exceeds appropriate levels for the surrounding area.